1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a paging amplifier for a cellular phone that amplifies a calling sound. This invention further relates to a paging amplifier for a cellular phone that enables speaking over the cellular phone through a handset. Furthermore, this invention relates to a paging amplifier for a cellular phone that enables a paging broadcast by using a handset. In addition, this invention relates to a configuration of a connection between a cellular phone and a paging amplifier for the cellular phone. Further, this invention relates to a paging amplifier for a cellular phone that enables a handset to be firmly attached to a handset mounting position.
2. Description of Related Art
A cellular phone is very convenient, since a user can carry the cellular phone and can use it immediately after receiving a call. However, sometimes the user cannot carry the cellular phone and leaves it on board a ship, since, for example, water may splash on the cellular phone or the cellular phone can be an obstacle to activities that the user wishes to undertake. Under such conditions, the user sometimes cannot hear a calling sound (ring tone), because the calling sound of the cellular phone is too low or the surroundings are too noisy.
To overcome this inconvenience, the inventors of the present invention are manufacturing and selling a Call Speaker (trade name) for a cellular phone as shown in FIG. 6, which is provided with a microphone 52 installed adjacent to a speaker 51 of a cellular phone 50, and which amplifies an output of the microphone 52 by use of an amplifier 54, and outputs the amplified output (sound) through an external speaker 55. The inventors of the present invention are also manufacturing and selling a Call Speaker (trade name) for a cellular phone as shown in FIG. 7, which is provided with a plug 57 insertable into a jack 56 of the earphone microphone of the cellular phone 50, and which amplifies an output of the plug 57 by use of the amplifier 54, and outputs the amplified output (sound) through the external speaker 55. Thus, since the Call Speaker amplifies and broadcasts the calling sound of the cellular phone, the user does not miss the calling sound.
As described above, the user will not miss the calling sound any more, since the Call Speaker amplifies and broadcasts the calling sound of the cellular phone. However, after hearing the calling sound, the user cannot use the cellular phone unless the user goes to the location of the cellular phone, removes the microphone or the plug from the cellular phone and operates a receiving button of the cellular phone. Thus, since there are many operation steps necessary to make the cellular phone operational, the user may take a long time to begin speaking, or sometimes cannot even speak, in a worst case.
There are two types of cellular phones: those that have a three-port earphone microphone terminal and those that have a four-port earphone microphone terminal. Accordingly, when a paging amplifier for a cellular phone is connected to an earphone microphone terminal of a cellular phone, two types of paging amplifiers, which have three and four terminals, should be provided according to the type of the cellular phones.
There is a wall hanging type telephone, an indoor intercom device, and an automobile telephone, which are similar to the paging amplifier having the handset for a cellular phone. In these devices, the main body of the device is hung on a wall, and a handset has a narrow part (or neck) on a speaker side to be hung in the main body. The main body of the automobile telephone has a recess to engage a handset therein. The above-described hanging mechanism and engaging mechanism of the handset satisfies basic requirements for the paging amplifier for the cellular phone to be hung on a wall or pillar (i.e., vertical post), is secure against vibration, pitching and rolling. However, by these mechanisms, the paging amplifier cannot be attached on a ceiling or to an inclined overhang. In addition, there is insufficient reliability to remain secure in the presence of large vibrations or pitching. If the strength of hanging or engagement is made bigger to increase the reliability that the handset remains secured, it becomes difficult to pick up the handset and it becomes inconvenient to use it.
This invention is made to provide a paging amplifier for a cellular phone, which has a handset support member so as to permit attaching the paging amplifier on a ceiling and on inclined overhang, as well as on a wall and a pillar, to increase the reliability of engagement against large vibration and pitching, and yet still be easy to pick up.
To achieve the above and other goals, the present invention provides a paging amplifier for a cellular phone, which includes an input/output terminal connected to an earphone microphone terminal of the cellular phone. An output terminal of the paging amplifier is connected to an external speaker. The paging amplifier includes a handset that has a microphone and a speaker, and a detector that detects whether the handset is in a predetermined position. A calling sound of the cellular phone is input to the paging amplifier through the earphone microphone terminal and the input/output terminal. The paging amplifier amplifies the input calling sound and outputs the amplified calling sound to the external speaker through the output terminal. The external speaker receives and broadcasts the amplified calling sound. When the handset is removed from the predetermined position, the detector detects the action and stops the calling sound. According to the present invention the predetermined position of the handset is not limited to a hook on which the handset is hung. For example, it is possible to provide a sensor that detects when the handset is laid on a predetermined position.
According to the present invention, since the paging amplifier for the cellular phone amplifies the calling sound of the cellular phone and outputs the amplified sound through the external speaker, the user does not miss hearing the calling sound. Further, since the calling sound stops when the handset is operated (removed from the predetermined position), it is very convenient. It is preferable to automatically enable the user to speak over the telephone through the handset after the calling sound is stopped in response to the removal of the handset from the predetermined position. Further, it is preferable that the sound volume of the calling sound is adjustable by using a sound adjusting switch or volume controller that is provided preceding the sound amplifier.
The present invention further provides a paging amplifier for a cellular phone, which includes a handset having a microphone and speaker, and an input/output terminal connectable to an earphone microphone terminal of the cellular phone. A voice sound input from the microphone of the handset is supplied to the cellular phone via the input/output terminal of the paging amplifier. A voice sound signal output from the cellular phone is supplied to the handset via the input/output terminal of the paging amplifier and is output from the speaker of the handset.
According to the present invention, since the cellular phone and the paging amplifier for the cellular phone are connected with each other, the user can speak over a telephone by using the handset. After the calling sound is stopped by the above-described operation (removal of the handset from the predetermined position), the user can immediately start speaking over the telephone without any additional operation. Thus, the user can use the cellular phone very conveniently. The sound volume of the handset can be adjusted by using a volume controller provided on the cellular phone.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paging amplifier for a cellular phone, which includes an on/off switch which is actuated when a handset is removed from a predetermined position, in a circuit that connects an earphone microphone terminal of the cellular phone and an external speaker. In addition, a switch that is interlocked with the on/off switch is connected to a control terminal of the cellular phone so that a connection (i.e., line of contact) is connected and disconnected.
Thus, when the handset is operated, the paging amplifier automatically enables the user to start speaking over a telephone after stopping the calling sound. Thus, the usage of the paging amplifier becomes convenient.
The present invention can be used with any form and type of handset, for example, a so-called handset of a telephone, which has an integral microphone and a speaker spaced with each other, a headset having a microphone and a speaker, and a combination of an independent microphone and a speaker mounted on a body of the paging amplifier. When the microphone and the speaker are provided separately, the detector detects one of the positions of the microphone and the speaker.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paging amplifier for a cellular phone, in which a plug provided on the paging amplifier is inserted into an earphone microphone jack of the cellular phone. Thus, an earphone terminal of the cellular phone is connected to an external speaker and a speaker of a handset via the plug of the paging amplifier. In addition, a microphone terminal of the cellular phone is connected to a microphone of the handset via the plug.
Since the cellular phone is connected to the paging amplifier for the cellular phone by inserting the plug of the paging amplifier into the earphone microphone jack of the cellular phone, the connection therebetween is provided inexpensively and easily. Further, the paging amplifier of the present invention can be used without any modification of the cellular phone.
In further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paging amplifier for a cellular phone, in which a broadcast switch is provided between a microphone terminal of the paging amplifier and a microphone of a handset. When the broadcast switch is set to be in an OFF state, a microphone terminal of the cellular phone is connected to the microphone of the handset via the microphone terminal of the paging amplifier. When the broadcast switch is set to be in an ON state, the microphone of the handset is connected to the external speaker through an amplifier.
Accordingly, by merely providing the broadcast switch, broadcasting can be performed in calling or out of calling over a telephone.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paging amplifier for first and second cellular phones that includes a single circuit board of the paging amplifier that can be used with both the first cellular phone and the second cellular phone. A first earphone plug is provided for the first cellular phone and a second earphone plug is provided for the second cellular phone. The first and second cellular phones are connected to the single circuit board of the paging amplifier by using the first and second earphone plugs, respectively.
Thus, since two types of earphone plugs are provided for two types of cellular phones, each type of cellular phone can be connected to a single paging amplifier by using one of the two types of earphone plugs. Accordingly, common parts are increased and expenses are decreased.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a paging amplifier, in which a first cellular phone has a four-port earphone microphone jack, and a second cellular phone has a three-port earphone microphone jack. The first earphone plug includes a four-port plug that is inserted into the four-port microphone jack of the first cellular phone. The second earphone plug includes a three-port plug that is inserted into the three-port microphone jack of the first cellular phone.
Thus, the paging amplifier can be efficiently used with an existing cellular phone having a four-port earphone microphone jack and another existing cellular phone having a three-port earphone microphone jack.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a paging amplifier, in which a first terminal of the four-port plug is connected to a microphone terminal of the paging amplifier, a second terminal of the four-port plug is connected to an earphone terminal of the paging amplifier, a third terminal of the four-port plug is connected to a ground terminal of the paging amplifier and a fourth terminal of the four-port plug is connected to a control terminal of the paging amplifier . Further, a first terminal of the three-port plug is connected to a microphone terminal of the paging amplifier, a second terminal of the three-port plug is connected to an earphone terminal of the paging amplifier, and a third terminal of the three-port plug is connected to a ground terminal of the paging amplifier. In addition, the three-port plug has a jumper line that shorts control terminals of the paging amplifier.
Accordingly, the paging amplifier can be used with the two types of cellular phones and are connected with each other with a small number of wires by using the four-port earphone plug and the three-port earphone plug.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paging amplifier for a cellular phone, which includes a handset support member. The paging amplifier includes a body and a handset. The body has a handset mounting portion. A handset hooking portion is provided at one end of the handset mounting portion. The handset support member is provided at another end of the handset mounting portion. The handset is fixed to the body by the handset hooking portion and the handset support member.
Accordingly, since the handset is pressed by the handset hooking portion at one end and is pressed by the handset pressing portion at another end, the handset is firmly fixed to the body. Therefore, even if the paging amplifier for a cellular phone is hung on a ceiling or an inclined overhang as well as on a wall and a pillar, the body stably and securely holds the handset. Further, the handset will remain securely positioned even in the presence of large vibrations or pitching and rolling, and the handset can be easily engaged with and disengaged from the body.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a paging amplifier for a cellular phone, in which the handset hooking portion is provided on a handset connection cord side, and is formed as a protrusion provided on an upper case, which includes the handset mounting portion.
Accordingly, since the handset hooking portion is integrally formed with the upper case, which has the handset mounting portion, the strength of the handset hooking portion increases. Further, the hooking portion can be integrally formed by a resin molding. Thus, manufacturing of the hooking portion is simplified. In addition, since the handset hooking portion is provided at the handset connection cord side, the handset connection cord is located at hand side. Therefore, the handset is engaged with or disengaged from the body at the handset connection cord side. Thus, the handset connection cord does not become an obstacle to the hanging and pick-up operation of the handset.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paging amplifier for a cellular phone, in which the handset hooking portion has an overhang portion that holds a part of the handset.
Accordingly, a tip side of the handset (speaker side of the handset) can be easily rotated around the handset hooking portion. Thus, the handset can be inserted into and released from the handset support member. In addition, the overhang portion prevents the handset from dropping.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paging amplifier for a cellular phone, which has a handset support member including a shaft portion provided under the handset mounting portion and a pressing portion provided at the upper side of (i.e., above) the handset, and an arm portion which connects the shaft portion and the pressing portion. The pressing portion moves between an upper pressing position and a release position of the handset according to the rotation of the arm portion around the shaft portion.
Since the handset support member moves between the pressing position and the release position by rotation around the shaft portion, the handset support member firmly holds the handset. Accordingly, reliable engagement even in the presence of large vibrations, pitching and rolling is provided. Further, the engagement and disengagement of the handset become easier. The pressing portion, the arm portion and the shaft portion can be integrally formed by bending a rod made of e.g. a steel or a stainless steel. Thus, the manufacturing of the handset support member becomes simpler.
In another aspect of the present invention, the shaft portion extends from one end of the arm portion. The main body of the paging amplifier includes an upper case and a lower case, and the shaft portion is sandwiched between the upper case and the lower case. Thus, the structure is simple and assembly is easy. Further, since no special bearing member is required, the cost is reduced.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paging amplifier for a cellular phone, which has the handset support member in which the shaft portion is bent at a right angle and extends to form a stopper portion that restricts a rotation angle of the arm portion.
According to the feature of the present invention, the stopper portion is also integrally formed with the pressing portion, the arm portion and a fulcrum (the shaft) of the handset support member by bending a rod made of e.g. a steel or a stainless steel. Thus, the manufacturing of the handset support member becomes simpler and assembly becomes easier. Further, the strength of the handset support member is increased.